


sunrise

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Elorcan For The Soul [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Lorcan is good dad, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: He stood there, holding his baby while she watched the sunrise for the first time.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan For The Soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705870
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> what?! TWO fics from TWO different fandoms, in ONE day? Why, yes. Because I forgot that I finished this one, and decided to post it. You’re welcome. (Lorcan is soft dad. You can’t convince me otherwise.)

He pressed a kiss to her temple. She moved closer to him, even in her sleep. Lorcan marveled at it all. That this woman truly loved him enough to spend every night in his bed. To wake him every morning with a soft kiss. To run her hands through his hair and whisper sweet nothings. She lay still in her sleep. Lorcan's arm tucked beneath her, Elide snuggled against his chest. 

Lorcan glanced at the window, the curtains parted just enough that he could see it was still dark out. He’d have to get up soon, he knew. But the thought of leaving this heavenly peace was almost too much to bare. All he wanted was to stay in this warm bed, and forget about all his duties. To forget about rebuilding, and trade routes, and all other things retaining to being a Lord. 

Most importantly, it was completely, and utterly silent. No crying baby. None at all. Just, beautiful silence.

He loved his daughter. His little Marion. She was his whole world, the only one, besides Elide, who had a place in his wicked and ancient heart. 

But she never. Stopped. Crying. 

So a quiet morning like this, had become a rare occurrence. Lorcan counted himself blessed and closed his eyes for a few more moments. 

Until his Fae ears picked up a murmur from the bassinet. Then a giggle. A hiccup and another giggle. 

Elide stirred slightly as Lorcan slipped his arm out from under her. He pressed his lips to her temple and whispered, “Go back to sleep, my love.” She sighed and in just a second, was in a deep sleep once more. Years of stealth allowed him to climb silently out of bed. He crept around to the other side, where the bassinet stood.

Inside lay his baby girl. Cooing and waving her little fists in the air. She giggled when she saw him stand over her. "Shh…" he hushed. Carefully, he scooped her up. Blanket and all. Marion gave him a gooey grin and held up her open hand. Lorcan felt a smile erupt his face as he held out his finger.

Marion wrapped her tiny fingers around it and pulled his hand to her chest. He knew he wouldn't be getting his hand back anytime soon. Holding Lorcan's giant finger in her tiny hand was, for some unknown reason, Marion's favorite thing. 

With a glance over at Elide, to ensure that she still slept soundly, Lorcan crept out of the bedroom and into the adjoining chamber. "Good morning my little one. You're up very early." He whispered to his daughter, his voice a low rumble through the room. "The rest of the world still sleeps." He said, padding softly to the window. He parted the curtains and held Marion up so she could see. Her eyes grew big as she looked out. 

She had only recently started to really notice things. And she could watch them all day. She had, in fact, spent hours staring at a fire. Perfectly content. Sometimes Lorcan would lay her down next to the dresser. She could lift the handles on the bottom drawer, then release them and let them drop. Marion would giggle only to do it all over again. 

It fascinated Lorcan, to see someone discover the world for the first time. He had spent over 500 years on this earth. Had been too far distant shores. Had fought wars for kingdoms that no longer existed. Had dealt some of those very extinctions himself. It all seemed so far away, and far too big. When it was the little things that mattered, in the end. 

Watching his daughter notice the leaves change. Watched her try a lemon for the first time. (she didn't like it) Or when she first met Fleetfoot, she was utterly entrapped by the dog. The world always seemed so small to Lorcan. Now, he realized, that it was very big indeed.

Marion stared out the window in wonder. "You see? No one else is awake. Just you, and me, and the sky." As if she understood, she looked to where the smallest rays of sun were just coming up. "Just wait little one. You'll like the sunrise. Its my favorite part of the day." Lorcan kissed her soft forehead, but she hardly noticed. Marion was entirely focused on watching the sunrise. 

He was still smiling as he watched her face. Her eyes letting up as the sky, all at once, erupted with orange and red. Like it had burst into flames. Marion's fingers tightened their flip around his finger, and shook her fist, as if to get his attention. To show him the sunrise over the horizon. "I knew you would like it." Lorcan lifted her higher so she could watch better. He stood there, holding his baby while she watched the sunrise for the first time. 

He never thought he would be here.

With a loving wife.

A beautiful daughter.

Watching her witness a sunrise for the very first time.

The world was so, very strange. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bed was cold. That's the first thing Elide noticed. But it was also quiet. So very, peacefully quiet. In the back of her mind, she knew that meant that Lorcan had gotten up to take care of her, but she was so tired. So, very, very, tired. She allowed herself a few minute more of sleep, before she forced herself to tumble out of bed. 

Drowsy, and her eyes half closed, Elide readied herself for the day. Lorcan was probably already downstairs with Marion for breakfast. She did feel a little bad, Lorcan had been helping a lot with the manual labor aspect of rebuilding. (Erawan had ransacked the city pretty hard.) And yesterday he came home exhausted, she had planned to let him sleep in this morning. 

He was such a good father. The thought struck Elide's heart with such force she sighed while brushing her hair. He loved all things you were supposed to hate about being a parent. Waking up in the middle of the night, changing diapers, soothing tears, and he did it all with a never ending patience. Never a complaint. 

Elide pushed the door open into the other room, and faltered. There, on the couch, lay Lorcan. His bulky body barely fitting across the cushions, his legs dangling over the edge. And upon his chest, wrapped protectively in his arms, was Marion. Both of them completely asleep. Eddie covered her mouth to keep from squealing. It was just so, very, soft. The way their breathing matched each other. Lorcan's hands holding her so gently against his chest. Elide thought she might cry

A knock came suddenly at the door, and Elide rushed to answer it before they could disturb the scene before her. As soon as the door opened, she shushed the girl on the other side. Angela, the head maid, seemed shocked but she kept her voice down and whispered, "I'm sorry m'lady, I didn't mean to disturb. But when you didn't come down, and I didn't hear little Marion crying this morning, I thought you and Lord Lorcan would like breakfast in bed. Is everything alright?" She gestured to the breakfast cart beside her.

Elide gapped for a moment, her staff really were the greatest people on earth, before remembering the girl's question. "Yes!" She whispered, perhaps too enthusiastically. "Just, come here a moment." She just had to show someone else this. She had to know this wasn't some adorable dream. "Just be quiet." Elide whispered and took Angela's hand, pulling her to the door into the other chamber. Together, they peered into the other room. 

"Oh, my, gods." Angela whispered. Elide bit her lip, "I know, right? I thought I was dreaming." She admitted. The other girl smiled at her knowingly, "I'll just leave the breakfast here, then." She winked and tiptoed out the door and down the hall. Elide sighed, leaning against the door frame. 

She stared at her loves for a moment more. And she wondered, _how did I deserve this?_


End file.
